Brothers in Arms
by KaNeWHoRe2389
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of Chibs and Juice. And their cat.
1. Then and Now

Author's Note: Hello! This is my first SOA fanfic and I kind of forgot to upload it here to for a few days. I am over on AO3 under the name HannibalWhore24. I almost always upload stories there first and then over here right after, so anything that is up there is will be up here. Anyway, my SOA fics will be almost always about the interactions and relationships of certain SAMCRO members rather than the gun running stuff. Alrighty, enough talking. Enjoy the fic!

**Stormy Weather**

The alarm went off at 7 o'clock and Chibs inwardly cursed the cruel bastard who invented alarm clocks in the first place. Not moving except to rub a hand over his eyes, he blearily looked over at his two bed mates.

One was Juice, the computer genius of their little family. Chibs, in his defense, hadn't grown up with things like that.

His parents, well his mam, had struggled to put food on the table for him and his two siblings. His father had given up everything except the bottle by the time his only son was 9.

_[Flashback] _

_Life growing up would have gone to complete shite if his mother hadn't worked herself to the bone, something Chibs would always be grateful, and guilty, for. _

_He'd been, not to put too fine a point on it, a prick in his younger years. _

_Fights in school, skipping classes and drinking himself silly with his friends were his favorite things to do as a 10-15 year old. _

_Not the worst things he had done, but between him and his father's asshole tendencies, his mam's hair went gray a lot quicker than it should have._

_All of that changed the day he came home from school two weeks after his fifteenth birthday. He'd walked through the front door of their house and discovered all the lights were out. _

_That had happened a few times before what with unpaid electricity bills a somewhat regular occurrence in their household. _

_He'd tried the living room light just for the hell of it and was surprised when the bare light bulb flickered to life._

_His surprise changed to something else when he saw his mam sitting on the couch. Her head was bowed, her hair a lank curtain in front of her face. Her shoulders were shaking. _

_The tall, lanky teen slowly approached her and without touching her, kneeled down._

_Seeming to sense someone else in the room, she lifted her head. Chib's eyes widened. Her face was bloody, lip split and dark bruising covered the right eye from the temple to the tip of her jaw._

_She spoke through the blood and tears, telling him not to worry about it. He didn't mean it, and she would be fine._

_Chibs stood and narrowed his eyes. He looked down the hall to where his parents' room was. The door was slightly ajar but he could smell the goddamned alcohol wafting out of the room. The light was off and he heard snoring. _

_Gently breaking the grip his mother had on his sleeve, he quietly made his way down the hall and entered the room. _

_His father was passed out drunk and spread eagle on the bed. A bottle of Jack was spilling its contents onto the sheet near his father's lax hand._

_Chibs stood there for five minutes before coming to a decision. Pulling a match from his pocket, he always had them on his person for cigarettes, he lit one and deliberately dropped it onto the edge of the bed. _

_The family had lost the apartment and the look in his mam's eyes still broke is heart to this day but he knew they were going to be okay. _

_Along with school problems, he'd gotten into drug dealing and a few other things. He'd saved enough that they could move into another apartment if they'd need to. _

_It might be a shit hole, but it would now be without the man who died in agony, screaming while he got what he deserved._

_[End of flashback]_

Chibs closed his eyes tight, memories of what happened after too goddamned painful flashing in his head. Besides, the other bedmate, the fluffier one, was making itself known.

**End Notes**: This fic will start pretty dark and maybe have another dark spot but mostly I am aiming for light hearted grumpy Chibs and happy Juice. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Rain, Warmth and Kiki

Author's Note: Here is chapter two! By the way, I changed the title from Stormy weather to Brothers in Arms so it matches AO3. I know I stopped at a weird place but my rear hurts from sitting up so here you go! Enjoy!

**Chapter Two – Warmth, Rain and Kiki**

Chibs squinted his eyes open and looked over at Juice. The younger man faced away from him but on the boy's shoulder was the third occupant of their small space.

The idiot thing's name was Kiki because Juice had been drunk off his ass when he found the minger behind the clubhouse. That blessed event was two months ago.

After one of the club's parties, Juice had stumbled outside behind the clubhouse and picked a spot near one of the dumpsters. He was incredibly drunk and the beer and shots he had downed were making a reappearance.

Chibs had told him not to mix the two but had the idiot listened? No.

Bracing an arm against the dumpster, Juice had doubled over and let a rip.

Right onto an emaciated flea carpet with claws. The guy had managed to completely cover her in vomit.

The pathetic but highly offended meowing could be heard by Chibs who was still inside.

Taking his beer with him, the older man had gone outside to find out what the hell was going on. Rounding the corner, he had heard noise from the other side of the dumpster.

Getting closer, the sight in front of him almost made him choke.

Juice, with tears snot and vomit covering his face, was trying to wipe the vomit off the animal. The cat was trying in vain to squirm out of Juice's grasp, which didn't help the younger man's alcohol addled balance. Even so, the boy's guilt had kicked into high gear.

The situation quite frankly was going to hell in a hand basket rather quick and Chibs couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation. Juice looked up and saw him, and with a voice expressing the guiltiest guilt that ever guilted a man, sobbed.

"I thru' ugp aloverr this ki'i".

Chibs blinked, sighed and brought his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He knew what Juice had said and he knew his own brogue got heavier when he was drunk or angry but _Christ_.

It was the funniest thing he'd seen in a while and Juice actually looked devastated. Which made the picture in front of him even more sad, and hilarious.

He walked over to the pair, mindful of the lovely pile of throw up surrounding Juice. Couldn't avoid the smell though unfortunately. Breathing through his mouth, he spoke.

"Juicey, you've had enough. Let's get you home and into bed, ya?" Nodding wordlessly, Juice stumbled to his feet, bringing the cat up with him. He started walking around Chibs until the older male gently stopped him by the arm.

Juice looked at the hand and then up to Chibs' face, with wide eyed confusion. Chibs pointedly looked down at the fouls smelling, drenched thing in his arms.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Juice hugged the cat tighter and said with a lot more coherency than Chibs would have thought a minute ago said,

"I'iiim not lea-ving her Chibby. She'll die."

Chibs looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"We're not taking it home".

"Herrr. It's hhhh-er you insensive ass-ss-h"

Chibs debated on whether he should wait for Juice to get the rest of the insult out or not. He decided not.

"Put her back where you found her, we are going back to the house."

Juice hunched himself protectively over the animal and shook his head as hard as he could in his current state, which wasn't very.

_Stubborn numpty._

Chibs was losing patience. He was close to yanking the filthy beast out of Juice's hands when Juice looked up at him with tears in his eyes and the slightest of lip trembles.

The Scot was appalled at Juice for employing such underhanded tactics. He was insulted at Juice's rambling suggestion of him sleeping in the clubhouse while Chibs take the cat home and clean her off.

Worst of all, he was appalled at the cat's rancid eye-watering odor that kept drifting up his nostrils from the passenger seat of the truck he was forced to borrow.

**Author's Note**: Chibs and Kiki are going to have so many wondrous adventures (or many, many times Chibs comes close to skinning the poor thing alive lol) whichever.


	3. Brothers, Sons, Lovers and So Much More

Author's Note: Hello readers! This is another update because I kind of wanted to get things moving. Hope you enjoy!

"M'row!"

Chibs winced as the shrill sound pierced the air. He turned over on his side and was about to drift off again when he felt a rough little tongue on the shell of his ear.

He growled softly and flicked at the spot with his fingers. Instead of backing off, she walked around the top of his head and pushed her ass directly against his forehead, her backdoor naughty bit dangerously close to his eye.

"For fuck's sake!"

Chibs lifted his head, dislodging her. She stared at him, green slit eyes blinking.

She was probably in her own way giving him the finger. He'd have gladly returned it if a soft laugh hadn't distracted him.

"She's just trying to play with you, you know."

Chibs rolled back around and looked at Juice, a decidedly unamused expression on his face. Juice just smiled bigger and made tut-tutting sounds to get the furball's attention. Chibs narrowed his eyes as Queen Sheba pranced her way over.

Juice rolled onto his back and pulled her onto his chest. Chibs watched as the younger man wrapped both hands around her head and stroked front to back, front to back for a good five minutes. A loud purring conveyed just how happy she was that Juice wasn't Chibs.

_Daddy's little girl, hmm._

As usual, she decided when she was done being petted and climbed off of Juice, right onto the strip of bed between the two men.

Laying down, she curled her tail around herself and didn't look like she was moving anytime soon.

_Not happening minger._

Chibs blithely slid both hands under her and deposited her on the end of the bed near their feet. Juice looked at him somewhat disapprovingly but with a twinkle of amusement in his eye. Chibs didn't care. He was going to have his morning kiss damnit!

Pulling the boy towards him, Chibs wrapped both arms around Juice and firmly brought their lips together.

Soft moans and barely there sighs were the only sounds in the room. Losing himself in these moments, Chibs couldn't help but let his mind wander and his body take over.

He knew Juice enjoyed these moments as much as he did. The time spent not seeing each other but sleeping next to each other.

That time was always made up for by these kisses and he, they would always be grateful for that.

Breaking apart, Juice smiled shyly at the Scotsman. He was amazed that Chibs could still make him blush, but he guessed it made sense. They'd only been in this relationship for about two weeks before Kiki.

It'd only been a little over two months but the routine they had fallen into was comfortable. Not boring, though. Never boring. They were still discovering things about themselves, each other and the pair of them.

They were feeling out the good and the bad, and they were both enjoying every minute of it. They hadn't had any real fights and while neither man was overly worried about it, both knew it was only a matter of time.

Club business was a hard thing to keep in the chapel. They were brothers and Sons in and out of the clubhouse. At home they were brothers, Sons, lovers. And so, so much more.


	4. Layers of Scars, Both Inside and Out

Author's Note: Hey readers! I wanted to update with a longer one than I'd been giving you guys. This one is six freakin pages long so I think that's a good start. I hope I didn't get too descriptive in the middle. I just really enjoyed getting into Juice's head and seeing how he sees certain aspects of Chibs. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Chibs, Juice and their damned ugly cat were a strange family but they worked. Although in his darker moments, Chibs somewhat wished they could make it work without the cat.

It wasn't his fault.

Furballs being hacked up while eating dinner, tongue smudges on his sun glasses, cat hair on his cut, little paw prints around the house with kitty litter in them. Oh, and let's not forget the bastard jumping onto his back while he passed the counter.

Chibs wouldn't completely put it passed the little cretin to say she didn't do some of it on purpose. Honestly, she was lucky she hadn't been skinned alive already.

The man wouldn't actually do that of course. Juicey would be heartbroken. That's not to say he and her hadn't had their special moments.

One time about three weeks after bringing her home, he'd come stumbling into the house at around 3 a.m. He was drunk enough to be seeing double and only by the grace of god, he located the couch.

He'd reached down to get the remote and managed to grab the cat instead. The resulting hissing and scratching fit effectively shot Chib's booze glow in the face.

What he did next was done only out of desperation and…

Ah fuck it, who his he kiddin? He'd done it purely out of spite.

Picking Linda Blair up by the scruff of her neck, Chibs had stalked down the hall to the bathroom.

The running water and the feline making a god awful racket had woken Juice, who came charging into the room eyes wide. He'd taken one look at the shower and yanked the door open to rescue the idiot.

While getting rubbed down, it felt like the cat was giving him the finger a look that said _hey numpty, don't you wish this were you?_

While refraining from strangling the beast, Chibs tried to explain himself but his voice might as well have been coming from the cat's arsehole for all the good it did. Juice was too busy cooing and fawning over the drowned sewer rat.

Feeling like a slighted third wheel which just pissed him off more, Chibs had stomped out and grumbled under his breath about ugly mingers and whipped boyfriends.

Going into their bedroom he slammed the door behind him for good measure. Unfortunately, Juice had been following close behind. Not only had he just slammed the door in his lover's face, the other man had heard what he said.

Chibs had ended up exiled to his side of the bed.

On the edge.

With the very wet and cold cat from hell against his back.

He had been a right bastard the next morning. A smarter man would have given him a wide berth. Juice had always been a little slow.

He'd managed to roll Chibs onto his back without getting swatted though so maybe Juicy boy wasn't the whipped one after all.

In any case, warm soft lips wrapped around his cock.

For the next twenty minutes Juice slurped the man's brains out as if they were spiraling up and down continuously through a crazy straw.

Chibs smiled as he remembered the bone deep satisfaction. Not only from Juicy but from the cat's displeasure at being dislodged from her sleeping spot. She'd been deposited on the floor.

For her own sake, she'd stayed quiet. If she'd started whinging again, Chibs is positive there would have been a collision of between her and a pillow.

Chibs was snapped out of that memory by Juice asking about breakfast. Yeah, breakfast sounded good right about then. He watched as Juice placed Kiki back between them and got up.

He leaned back against the headboard, just looking. He loved admiring the muscles of his boy's back. Strong shoulders, sharp shoulder blades, and miles of smooth caramel and peach tones. The delicate small of the back and the firm hips Chibs loved to encircle with his arms and fingers.

How he got this lucky was beyond him but he wasn't going to question it. Looking the way he looked, well sometimes it made him think.

He was in shape, no doubt about that. That was just his life.

His face on the other hand. He'd been living with the scars for more years than he could count. Every once in a while though, he'd think about them.

How harshly did they stand out in the kitchen? When he went out in public with Juice and other people took one look at him and hurried past? Did it bother Juice? Did he wish Chibs didn't look like he did?

Chibs rolled his eyes and shook his head, stopping himself. He was being a girl and he knew it. Besides, Juice was walking out the door, telling him to get his ass out of bed and downstairs.

He got himself dressed, wearing his usual weekend attire: black wife beater and black sweatpants that hung low on his hips. No shoes, and sunnies at their usual spot on top of his head.

He pads out of the bedroom and as usual, Kiki follows him. He starts to descend the stairs and again like usual, Kiki darts around his feet. Little bitch is going to trip him one of these days, he knows it.

He hears drawers opening and clanging in the kitchen. It's a good thing he doesn't really sleep in on the weekends. Juice, not intentionally, is loud enough to wake the dead on some mornings. When Juice is up, the rest of the world should be too.

Chibs steps into the kitchen and sees Juice at the stove. He is wearing gray sweatpants that ride low on his hips. Chibs has warned the younger man about how dangerous it is to cook without a shirt on.

Rolling his eyes good naturedly, he clears his throat. Juice doesn't turn around but he looks over his shoulder.

"I'm making pancakes, scrambled eggs and sausage."

He makes a noise of acknowledgment and takes a seat at the table. Sifting through the newspaper, he finds the comics and sets them aside for Juice. He's in the middle of the sports section when Kiki decides to join him.

She stands on the edge of the table, her back legs on the table and her front legs on his thighs. This makes reading the paper slightly more difficult.

She pushes the paper inward with her head and starts meowing for attention. He growls softly at her and Juice glances back to see what's going on.

"Aw Chibbie, she just wants some affection. Don't ignore her."

Chibs ignores Juice and Kiki while resituating the paper. Well at least he tries to. Kiki has taken it upon herself to jump from table to lap.

Chibs now has the cat and newspaper on his lap. The paper is wrinkled worse now, and as much a surly grouch as it makes him, Chibs hates it when their newspaper is too wrinkled.

He huffs and places the paper on the table, making sure to fold it neatly. He plucks Kiki off his lap and sets her firmly on the table.

He leans close to her face and says clearly, "stay".

She leans in and licks his nose. A soft snort is heard from the counter behind him. He turns around and glares at Juice, who is loading flapjacks onto a plate. Juice shrugs innocently but his grin widens when Chibs turns back around.

He knows the cat is constantly on Chibs' last nerve and the older man to his credit keeps his temper in check.

Well except for the shower incident but he doesn't blame Chibby for that. The guy had been plastered and Juice had gotten his by keeping Kiki in between them in bed that night. He chuckles at the memory of Chibs being a grouchy bear the next morning.

A blush creeps to his cheeks when he remembers how the rest of that morning had gone. He'd practically sucked the guy dry and dear god the words coming out of Chibby's mouth. He is pretty positive some of them weren't English or Scottish.

Shaking his head, he begins to bring the plate of flap jacks and toast over. He sets the plates down and then goes back to get the orange juice, milk and syrup.

At the beginning of their relationship, Juice had resented the lack of help he'd gotten when preparing breakfast.

After hearing Chibs' story of nearly burning his old place down when trying to operate the microwave, that resentment had lessened considerably. Plus, the man was just not a morning person.

Having the sense to make breakfast at 8 a.m was a stretch for the Scotsman. Never mind keeping a cap on his surliness until he'd had something to eat.

Yeah, Juice was better off making breakfast by himself. He didn't mind though. He liked those moments to himself in the morning.

Although some of those moments were interrupted by Chibs and Kiki, of all things. Kiki was a morning cat definitely. Mixing an exuberant morning cat with a surly non-morning Scotsman made for rough times.

Juice usually played referee between the two and it looked like he'd have to in a few minutes. Kiki was eyeing the food. She for some reason had always been partial to toast. Not eating it but dragging a piece or two away when neither man was watching.

The odd piece of toast had even showed up in their bed on a few occasions. Juice always found it funny while Chibs...not so much really.

He knew he should put his foot down more when Kiki pulled stuff like that. After all Chibs was his boyfriend and he didn't want the other man to think Juice didn't care how annoyed he got sometimes. The older man just made it so funny Juice couldn't help himself.

Juice sat back down at the table and both men began their breakfast. Juice piled three pancakes on his plate and Chibs did the same.

Thank god their lifestyle was the way it was, minus the death and blood. Otherwise they would have gotten fat a long time ago.

Chibs poured himself some juice and after gulping down half the glass in one go, he started in on his pancakes. Juice chewed his own food quietly, silently observing the other man.

It was rare for him to be able to do that. Where he could just observe Chibs in a different element. One without violence, blood and death.

Not that Chibs was a ray of sunshine outside of the club. Fucking far from it. But he was different.

His clothing for one, not that he was complaining. Chibs' upper body looked great in his ratty wife beaters. The sweatpants hung low on his hips, his long legs framed nicely by the threadbare material.

His shoulders were a little more loose, his smile more crooked and boyish. The ever present sunglasses perched atop his head and brown locks streaked with gray tucked behind one ear. He was a little more at ease and this felt a little more like Filip than Chibs.

Juice enjoys seeing that. He sees glimpses of who Filip was before he was Chibs. He sees Filip within Chibs. That's what he is the most grateful for.

Filip isn't completely gone.

But therein lies a small problem. He knows both are still there, but sometimes they switch themselves up on him. At the clubhouse and when shit hits the fan, it's Chibs through and through.

It's other times that have him a little worried. The transitions that make sense he can deal with. When he gets hurt, Chibs the bear bastard merges with Filip in a violent, gripping collision to help him get better.

On days when they get a break, when they can be lazy and somewhat carefree. He sees it. He sees the personas get clumsy, tugging for equal amounts of blanket like siblings would.

Certain aspects of Chibs start bleeding into Filip and sometimes, the words and gestures Juice tries to sop up the mess with feel like too thin tissues.

He sometimes manages to get Chibs out of the house, either as far as the porch or on walks. Sometimes the grocery store.

Juice enjoys the people, enjoys watching them. Seeing how others that don't live the kind of life they do live theirs.

Chibs though keeps his head down and his shoulders constantly brush up against Juice's. At the grocery store, he knows what people see when they look at him and Chibs. Even though they don't advertise their relationship, they still probably look like an odd pair.

But Juice has seen the other reactions. The mistrust, the fear and suspicion. Chibs' build and somewhat tall stature ward others off. Worst of all though is the revulsion.

He sees it on the faces of mothers hiding their children. That pettiness shows itself because of the scars.

Juice feels slightly guilty. On more than one occasion, he has been grateful for them. They make most of the people the club deals with uneasy.

But other times, he knows Chibs gets self-conscious about them. Even ashamed of them. On their ordinary days, he doesn't know what to do with himself sometimes, what to do with the reactions he provokes from some people.

Juice has seen him stand in the bathroom shaving, still careful after all this time not to catch the razor. Then he will stand there and just look. Juice wonders what he sees, what he doesn't. He wonders if Chibs wishes they would disappear.

It feels like a stupid thing to wonder. Of course the man would probably prefer to look like everyone else. But the marks are so Chibs, it feels like a piece of him would disappear if the scars vanished tomorrow.

Still, Juice hates that the man doubts himself that way. Certain comments he has made in the short time they've been together have clued Juice in. Chibs doesn't think someone like him deserves someone like Juice.

Juice needs to do something to help him stop thinking like that. He has to be smart about it though. The guy hates pity and can tell fake sentiments from a mile away. Juice isn't sure how, but he will show Chibs how wrong he is.

Author's Note: Good god that's a lot of letters in a multitude of specific orders. Well, again I hope you didn't throw things at your screen while screaming "get on with it!" lol. Alright, happy evening or morning or afternoon!


	5. Revenge is a dish best served with Juice

Author's Note: I know this was a two week wait but here's an 8 page update and I hope you all enjoy it!

Juice shook his head gently to stop the train of thoughts and Chibs noticed.

"What's wrong, Juicy?"

Juice grinned softly.

"Nothin, love."

Chibs raised an eyebrow but nodded. Juice went back to his food and Chibs chewed his, considering the younger man. Love was what he usually called Juice, not the other way around. Not that he was complaining.

Through the short time they've been together, Juice had used it sparingly. So what was going on in his boy's head?

Well, whatever it was he would figure it out. Right then, he wanted to continue his breakfast. He was much hungrier than he thought. He reached a hand over to snag a piece and Kiki just happened to decide she wanted that piece for herself.

Hand and teeth gripped opposing ends of the bread and neither one was going to admit defeat.

"Uh babe why don't you just let her have that one?"

Chibs shook his head, not taking his eyes off of the thief in front of him. She'd gotten away with this for long enough. It was the principle of the thing. And he was a grown man. He would not be bested by this cat.

He'd decided to jerk the toast back towards him when the devious thing let go and dove for the pancakes instead. Chibs let out as swear as pancakes went flying across the table and into his lap.

Juice yelled at Kiki to stop, which of course would work because cats were known for their obedience. The ugly furball instead somehow nabbed two now droopy flapjacks and rushed into a far corner, bits of fluffy dough leaving a trail behind her.

Chibs gathered up the remaining pancakes and placed them back on the plate while Juice was trying to coax Kiki out of her corner. He was crouched down and had a hand reaching toward her when she abandoned the flapjacks and darted around Juice.

She jumped back onto the table and directly into the carton of orange juice. Out spilled the juice onto the remaining pancakes and the table. This time Juice swore as he rose and hurried back towards the table.

Instead of having the decency to run, which admittedly would have just annoyed both men further, Kiki rolled herself up onto the sopping plate.

Juice put both hands on the table and glared at his little girl. Yes, she was his little girl no matter what anyone, even Chibs, said. However, some of Chibs' small arguments rang a lot more true now.

Juice didn't scold Kiki enough for her kitty behavior sometimes. Well that was going to stop now. If he was going to be a daddy to this kitty, he'd better start acting like it.

Huffing lightly, Juice reached forward just as Kiki was about to make another dash. He caught her gently under her forearms and lifted her to him.

Juice ducked his head slightly and rolled his eyes. Her underbelly was matted with juice and pancake bits. Wonderful.

Tucking her close to him, he turned to Chibs with a sheepish, apologetic grin.

"Babe, I know you're probably about as thrilled with her as I am right now. But would you mind cleaning this up while I deal with her?"

Chibs, both amused and annoyed, had half a mind to say no. But Juice couldn't control the mingers actions any more than he could, but god did he wish they could on days like this.

"Yeah Juicy. I'll clean this up."

Juice smiled, though still clearly embarrassed by the cat's behavior. He nodded his thanks and then wiped the smile from his face.

"Come on Kiki, we're cleaning you up."

Turning, he walked toward the bathroom and Chibs grinned at the stern look the boy had when he left. Kiki had disappointed her daddy.

Juice closed the door behind him with his foot and despite the indignant meowing set the cat in the sink. He looked down at his chest. His skin was sticky with orange juice and flapjack bits.

After wiping himself down, he turned toward his baby with a no-nonsense look on his face. To his surprise, the cat had the decency to look ashamed. She was curled up tightly and her head was bowed, eyes peering up at Juice.

Juice raised an eyebrow at her, not giving her an inch. A soft little meow came from her, but he didn't flinch. Instead, he picked her up from the sink and carried her over to the shower. She seemed to know what was coming and attempted to squirm out of his grasp.

"Kiki, stop it. You brought this on yourself."

He opened the door and gently placed her on the shower floor. Then, considering it, he turned the water to a little colder than lukewarm. He wasn't trying to be cruel, but she had caused quite a mess.

He waited two minutes, turning his back and leaning against the shower door. When the two minutes were up, he turned back around and had to fight to keep from chuckling.

His baby really looked like a drown rat and… yep she was glaring at him. He opened the door and bent to retrieve her. She tried to evade his hands and jump out of the shower herself.

Juice deftly wrapped both hands around her middle and gently placed her back in the sink. He consciously remained silent, not offering his usual cooing.

He brusquely dried her off but decided she needed a little further punishing. He took her down to the basement and placed her in the old wooden cage that their clothes baskets sat on top of.

He locked the door and spoke in a firm tone,

"You can stay in here for a few hours. You've made enough trouble for the day."

Juice felt a little guilty at the longing look on her face but he rolled his shoulders and turned to leave.

Back upstairs, he heard glasses clinking and a rough, low voice singing something of a Scottish tune. He smiled. Chibs reminded him sometimes of the seven dwarves. He whistled, or sang, while he worked sometimes.

He'd never told any of the guys because he liked being the only one to see that side of the Scotsman. Chibs was just closing the dishwasher door when Juice stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around him.

Chibs turned his head, eyebrow raised and boyish smirk firmly in place.

"Where's the little terror?"

Juice huffed and smiled.

"She's locked in the basement and is going to stay there for the next couple of hours. It won't hurt her and maybe she'll learn."

Chibs shrugged,

"She won't learn from just one time, Juicy."

Juice loosened his grip and moved to step back. That had stung a little.

Chibs felt the change in mood and pulled the boy's arms back around him, bringing one of his hands around the back of Juice's neck, gently cradling it.

"That was me being an arshole, Juicy. I'm sorry."

Juice kissed the side of Chibs' neck, smiling lightly.

"It's okay Chibs. You're right. I let her get away with murder a little too much."

"Still, I'm sorry boyo."

"It's alright."

Juice began kissing his way from Chibs' shoulder to where the neck and shoulder met. He bit down gently and wrapped his arms tighter.

Chibs let his head drop to the side to give his lover better access. Juice took advantage and sucked firmly on the spot two inches below Chibs' left ear. A low growl was his reward and he sucked a little harder.

Chibs' body arched against his and both hands slipped under the other man's wife beater. He loved the feel of Chibs' muscles and warm skin beneath his fingertips and the palms of his hands.

The heels of his hands skimmed over tan ribs and protruding hip bones. Then those things vanished. Chibs had turned himself around pulled Juice's body flush against his.

Soft, warm lips crashed against his. A firm wet tongue massaged his own as he was guided into the living room and gently pushed down onto the couch.

He was about to reach for Chibs' shirt when the other man spoke,

"Juicy, much as I love where this is heading, I know you wanted to do some shopping today. For your sister's birthday and some groceries."

Juice looked at Chibs, gob smacked. The man was bringing up chores _now_?

Chibs had to hold back the laugh at the younger man's expression. He knew he was effectively killing the mood but he also knew Juice liked to get the chores done in the early part of the day. They both liked to veg out in the evenings and getting the hassle out of the way now would allow for that.

Juice bit his bottom lip, knowing that 98.9% of the time, Chibs gave in when he did that. And wouldn't you know, this wouldn't be one of those times. He pushed the other man off of him, smiling though, not really upset.

He quickly showered and then Chibs showered. Grabbing his keys, they headed for the truck instead of their bikes. As much as they both loved riding, they sometimes missed the closeness.

So that morning they opted for the truck. They had two stops to make. The grocery store and one of Chibs' least favorite places: Wal-Mart, or the Devil's Taint, as he sometimes referred to it, though that was in his more surly moods.

Chibs hated shopping anywhere with a passion and expressed that by trying to be as not helpful as possible to make Juice hurry up.

Juice didn't though, partly to piss Chibs off and because he was the one to take their health seriously. Chibs would survive on drive thrus if he had the choice.

Vegetables were a sin in Chibs' book but Juice bought them anyway. He liked carrots and celery, but not asparagus or broccoli because...just no. He liked muss melon, though. Fruits were a grudging victory but if he tried to force Chibs to eat them, it didn't go well. He knew from past experience.

And chocolate? Forget it. They were both diabetic so there wasn't much sugar in the house anyway. Even though they were used to it by now, the craving for doughnuts or what have you still hit from time to time.

Unfortunately, sometimes it hit them simultaneously and then they got cranky. And no, Chibs' suggestion of him eating Juice's doughnut hole did not help…most of the time.

Speaking of which, the older man was eyeing the powdered doughnuts. Well, _if_ Juice was going to pick up doughnut holes, he would get glazed, not powdered. Chibs liked powdered more but who was pushing the fucking cart?

Exactly.

Juice rolled his eyes good naturedly. Chibs looked at him, a slight pleading on his face. Juice gave him a sympathetic look and shook his head no.

He huffed but walked back with Juice to their cart. He looked at what his boyfriend had picked up and was put out.

Fruits, vegetables, wheat bread, triscuits (Chibs fuckin hated those things, tasted like solidified sawdust) and one solitary packet of Oreos.

Chibs' mood brightened a little upon discovering the oreas were double stuffed. Guess Juice felt like spoiling him, as the younger man usually only got single stuffed.

He looked up and saw they were coincidently right in front of the Oreos. Juice was at the other end of the isle picking out the peanut butter. He deftly retrieved an additional pack from the shelf and placed it in the bottom of the cart.

It probably wouldn't work but it never hurt to try.

Thankfully, their grocery shopping was now done and the lines for the checkout weren't long. Chibs loved it when leaving was easier than expected. Now only one last stop, Wal-Mart. Chibs shuddered. He hated that place but Juice liked it, so more often than not he was dragged along.

As they entered Wal-Mart, Juice noticed a change come over Chibs. The taller man's shoulders hunched in on themselves and the sunnies came down.

That is what surprised and worried Juice. Chibs didn't do that sunglasses thing often but when he did it was always in larger crowds. It's like he was trying to hide and he hated that.

He was thankful the only thing they needed was makeup. His sister's birthday was coming up and a friend of hers had told him what she needed.

Thank god, too. His sister, Marisol, needed something called foundation and from what he could see as he stared at the selections there were way too many choices.

He had a slip of paper with him that had the exact name of what he needed and he started sifting through the various bottles, searching for the right one. He'd rejected exactly five choices when Chibs' voice from the other end of the isle caught his attention,

"Hey Juicy, do you think this shade suits me?"

Juice looked over and nearly choked on his laughter. Sunglasses pushed back, Chibs was holding a bottle of nail polish; the ugliest shade of yellow he'd ever seen against the back of his hand, batting his eyes obnoxiously. Juice couldn't control his laughter.

Chibs changed polish and picked up a nauseatingly bright pink, which looked absolutely garish against his tan skin.

"What about this one?"

Juice was about to answer when a high-pitched voice beside him said,

"Dude, you don't need nail polish. You need some cover up for those nasty scars."

Juice's head whipped around to his left. He hadn't noticed anyone else with them. His eyes landed on a thin 16-17 year old blonde with a little too tanned skin and not enough makeup.

Juice's entire posture froze, his eyes boring into the girl. She just snapped her gum, cocked a hip and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Some foundation would work wonders I bet. No one should have to look at those."

Juice looked over at Chibs, praying to any god that was listening the other man hadn't heard a word of the conversation. His stomach dropped at what he saw.

Chibs' hands were jammed into his pockets, sunnies firmly in place, and head bowed. He was still in front of the nail polish but Juice had a feeling he wasn't seeing anything in front of him. Juice had to force himself not to slam the makeup bottle he'd had in his hand onto the shelf.

Straightening to his full height, he was pleased to see he had five or six inches on the girl. He turned towards her, and quicker than even he thought possible, wrapped the palm of his hand around the base of her neck.

He jerked her towards him hard, causing her to stumble into him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, cupping her hip in his hand. She opened her mouth to scream but the look he gave her caused her to snap her mouth shut, the click of teeth audible.

In the back of his mind, he prayed his mother forgave him for what he was about to say. Lowering his voice to a near hiss, he leaned down towards her ear.

"Listen to me you useless, shallow cunt. Not enough makeup in the world can hide your dog shit personality. That man is my friend, lover and brother. Say another word and I won't hold myself responsible or feel any goddamn remorse for what I do to you. You understand me bitch?"

On the last word, his hand cupping her waist tightened considerably, almost sending her body buckling in on itself. He only gripped tighter and pulled her closer to him.

"I said do you understand me slut?"

She whimpered and frantically shook her head yes.

Juice didn't say anything else. He damn near flung her from him and glared at her, daring her to say something. She backed up quickly and disappeared around the corner.

Juice decided they needed to leave and now. He hurriedly searched through a few more bottles and luckily picked the right one.

Gripping it tightly, he walked over to Chibs. He stepped up next to the older man and glanced at him from the corner of his eye. What he saw hurt.

Chibs wouldn't look at him, even with the sunglasses on. He'd untucked his hair so it was hanging loosely over the sides of his face. His shoulders were tensed and hunched.

Juice wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say. He squeezed Chibs shoulder lightly. The other man turned his head and attempted a smile.

It fell so short of his usual smirk Juice felt his anger flare up again. He'd never wanted to hit a girl or woman but in that instant, he'd gladly have made a fucking exception.

What mattered now though was getting Chibs back to where he'd be comfortable. Back at the house. He told Chibs to go on ahead back to the car and he'd check out. He left without a word.

The drive home was far from calm. Juice could tell Chibs wasn't upset or angry. He was embarrassed and quiet. He wouldn't look in Juice's direction at all and he refused to tuck his hair back, instead shaking his head whenever the locks obscured his vision too much.

When they got home, Chibs was out of the truck first and he slowly walked toward the house. Juice hung back, letting the man have some space.

When both men entered the house, Juice put his keys on the counter and started putting the groceries away. He sure as hell wasn't going to bug Chibs for help putting stuff away. Chibs surprised him though when he started unloading food.

It was a small thing but now he was glad he'd kept the second package of Oreos.

When the food was put away, Chibs moved to the living room. Juice stood in the kitchen, letting the other man settle in. When he walked over and poked his head in, he saw the TV on low and Chibs was staring in its direction. That doesn't mean he was watching it though.

Juice quietly made his way into the room and sat down next to Chibs. To his surprise, an arm curled around him. He cuddled himself into the warm side.

He was grateful Chibs wasn't pushing him away but this was far from fixed. They needed to talk this out or something and Juice wasn't dropping it until they did. He had a feeling what happened today went back farther than just today.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Juice decided then was as good a time as any. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

Author's Note: I hated typing the Wal Mart part because it's just so damned RUDE and cruel and shallow..and bitchy. People can be fucking idiots while out in public and I can see this happening very easily. Other than that, I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope it made you smile (except for that one part because fuck that girl). Have a good evening everyone!


	6. Chibs Couch Communication ?

Author's Note: Yo yo yo diggity yo! I know this was another long wait but with Christmas vacation here I will be typing more. Oh! And I am in a new relationship so this might actually improve certain parts of my writing (the smut, porn) lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Juice stopped short, his nerves just about crumbling. He need to do this though. He tried again.

"Chibs?"

He sneaked a glance over and saw the other man staring intently at him. Well at him was being a little generous. Through him was more accurate.

"Babe?"

A slight dimming of the eyes was all he got. He knew something that would get a reaction though.

"Gaol?"

Chibs gave a small but violent flinch. He turned his attention back to the TV but even then lowered his head. His hand on his thigh was picking nervously at the fabric of his pants.

Juice felt a little guilty in going for a soft spot. Gaol was the Scottish word for lover. It's what Chibs had called him after their first time together. When he'd told Juice what it meant, Juice could do nothing but let the tears slide down his cheeks.

Now, while not making him cry, it was obviously making Chibs feel too many things at once. The uncomfortable shifting and the slight vibrations of the other's body Juice were all sending up red flags.

The tendons and muscle of the arm around him weren't smooth and lax. They were tense and restless. Juice sighed softly. He needed to push a little. Or a lot.

He gently extracted himself from the warm side and before he lost the courage or was pushed off the couch altogether, he gently planted his left leg against Chibs right and his right leg against Chibs' left.

He was now effectively straddling the man and waiting to be shoved unceremoniously onto the floor. He was surprised when that didn't happen.

Instead, calloused hands locked onto each hip and gripped tight. He pushed with his knees, trying to shift his weight backwards to ease the pressure but the hold definitely tightened. A small whimper caused it to lessen slightly but his body was once again jerked forward.

The momentum sent his pelvis crashing forward into Chibs' stomach and he nearly lost his balance almost sending him backwards. A strong arm wrapped itself behind him but not in the middle of his back.

It locked around his lower back right above his ass. It continued to pull inward and at the same time Chibs straightened up so he was leaning over Juice's bowed body. Juice was a little nervous and that feeling spiked when a hand wrapped around the back of his neck and pulled downwards.

He was now reclining at an almost impossible angle on Chibs' lap and his tight hold on the other man's shoulders was the only thing keeping him in place. He shyly met Chibs' gaze.

He saw anger, wanting, embarrassment and fear. Juice would do anything to take all of those things away and into himself but he knew Chibs needed to do it himself. That's just the way he Scotsman was.

He was about to open his mouth when a sharp pain on the underside of his jaw had him arching so hard he was surprised his back didn't break. His mouth dropped open and rapid breathing was the only thing he could do to keep from crying out.

Chibs was biting him harder than he'd ever done before and frankly it fucking hurt. He tried to pull his head away but Chibs, instead of pulling his hips forward again, slid his hands beneath his thighs and pulled upwards.

Juice's body fell into an even more reclined position. He couldn't get any leverage now and all his effort went into gripping Chibs' upper arms.

Goddamn Chibs. He wasn't letting Juice help him. He's yet to actually let Juice make the situation better.

That is something Juice noticed about the older man ever since they first met, although it didn't exactly take an idiot to see it. Chibs was not a talker. He was cut from the same cloth as Tig when it came to solving problems.

Beat it to a bloody pulp or kill it was more his style. Juice however was the exact opposite. He supposes he got that from his mother. She was always the one to act as a referee between him and his father.

On Chibs' worst days, Juice saw a little bit of his old man in the Scotsman. And that scared the hell out of him sometimes. His dad's temper is what got him killed and he often feared Chibs' temper would end the same way.

Juice was brought back to the present when Chibs' wrapped both lips and teeth around the entirety of Juice's adam's apple and viciously jerked upwards. Juice couldn't believe his back could arch anymore but it did.

Juice's hands moved from strong biceps to the tops of shoulders and pressed down hard in a vain attempt to accommodate the contortions his body was being forced into.

There was one…two…three more hard bites against the very center of his throat before Chibs released the now red and very sore, sensitive patch of skin. Juice drew in big lungfulls of air as Chibs pulled him back into an upright position.

Both men slumped together, their foreheads coming together. Juice knew it was only a few moments that they sat like that but time felt like it had slowed down.

It felt like he was going fast in slow motion as Chibs used his strength to turn them to the side and place Juice on his back against the cushion below.

Juice turned his head to away, allowing himself to catch his breath. He could feel Chibs watching him, waiting for a reaction. It seems the other man knew he had pushed past a boundary or two.

He hoped Chibs wasn't feeling too guilty. He'd secretly been wanting to up the roughness in their sex life.

He hadn't had the courage to ask and hadn't seen a good opportunity. Admittedly this isn't exactly how he would have chosen to go about it but hey, never look a gift horse in the mouth.

Chibs silently studied the younger man beneath him for a few moments. What he saw caused him to harden in his jeans.

The kid's pupils were blown with arousal and his chest was rising in deep, labored breaths. Juice always breathed like that when he was seriously turned on. Well, he could definitely help with that.

He leaned down to capture Juice's mouth when Juice spoke.

"Babe, we need to talk."

Chibs ignored him and instead started kissing the front of Juice's throat. He didn't feel like talking and this was one of the ways he knew he could shut Juice up.

Juice sometimes didn't like it when he manipulated the younger man like this. He did feel slightly guilty but he didn't feel like talking. He felt like fucking…well fucking.

Juice's words were broken and breathy in his ear. The kid was still trying to have a coherent conversation, hmm? Alright, then.

Chibs brought a hand up and clamped it tightly over Juice's mouth. He then pulled the entirety of Juice's adams' apple into his mouth and sucked hard.

Juice's body bowed hard underneath him. He loved seeing his boy's body like that. It was such a vulnerable position and he knew Juice wasn't 100% comfortable with that particular position.

That's kind of why he did it though. That wariness turned Juice on more than he himself knew, but Chibs could see it. And he liked it.

When the sensitive patch of skin was released, Juice collapsed onto his back. Breathing hard, he was scrambling to think of a way to get Chibs to listen to him. He knew the older man was using sex as a way to delay any conversation and he needed to stop that.

Now.

End notes: This was so fun to write you have no idea lol. Chibs is losing a little control and I honestly don't know what will happen in the next chapter.


End file.
